Rien à voir entre toi et moi
by Bleeding Coconut
Summary: Ce sont les mots d'un homme qui a aimé deux fois dans sa vie. Deux amours bien différentes, mais pas moins riches l'une que l'autre. Deux histoires qui l'ont construit et déconstruit, mais qui font de lui l'humain qu'il est.


Bonjour à tous, voici un court one-shot sur une histoire que j'ai choisi de placer dans l'univers d'HP, mais qui pourrait très bien vivre avec des personnages originaux de quelque nature qu'ils soient.

Si j'ai choisi d'écrire ce texte comme un wolfstar, c'est aussi parce que j'ai relu ma fiction sur Rémus et Sirius dernièrement et elle a fait mûrir ce one-shot. Pour celles et ceux qui auraient lu "Save the last dance for me", vous pouvez lire cette fanfiction comme une espèce de suite.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et j'espère vous retrouver dans les reviews.

_PS: Si jamais certaines personne lise ma fanfiction ALEXANDER dans l'assistance, je ne vous ai pas oublié et le chapitre 3 est presque complet, j'espère le poster prochainement._

* * *

J'ai aimé ton cousin d'un amour qu'on ne rencontre qu'une fois dur et tendre à la fois, intense et sans concession.

J'ai aimé ton cousin d'un amour qu'on n'oublie pas, de celui qui tache et laisse des cicatrices qui peinent à se refermer malgré le poids des années.

J'ai aimé ton cousin d'un amour que j'aurais voulu sans frontière, mais des frontières, il y en a eu, de celles qui séparent et meurtrissent, qui construisent des enceintes cousues de barbelés infranchissables bien qu'on aimerait les franchir.

J'ai aimé ton cousin d'un amour franc et certain, de celui qui te fais te sentir complet comme ayant enfin trouvé ta place dans ce vaste univers.

J'ai aimé ton cousin d'un amour charnel, brodé de caresses et de baisers à t'en faire oublier l'horreur ambiante laissée par la guerre, de ceux qui te font trembler, expier, chavirer dans la moiteur d'une nuit sans lendemain.

Puis j'ai pleuré ton cousin.

J'ai pleuré ton cousin qui m'a odieusement été arraché alors que je venais déjà de perdre tous ceux que j'aimais.

J'ai pleuré ton cousin que je n'ai pas su cesser d'aimer, rongé par une culpabilité qui m'a accablé durant tant d'années, pour oser aimer un meurtrier, un fou, un monstre.

J'ai pleuré ton cousin lorsque j'ai compris que mon cœur meurtri avait toujours su voir juste sur cet innocent qu'on avait injustement emprisonné.

J'ai pleuré ton cousin de longues nuits durant alors que nous partagions le même habitat sans pouvoir s'aimer, parce que c'était trop risqué, trop tard, trop dur, parce que c'était trop tout simplement.

J'ai pleuré ton cousin pour toutes ces années qui m'ont été volées, pour cet astre qu'on a abjectement terni, pour cette coquille vide qui a été creusée.

Rien à voir entre toi et moi.

J'ai d'abord pensé que ça n'était pas pour moi. J'ai cru que j'étais trop vieux, trop miteux, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à en tirer.

Puis j'ai pensé que j'étais trop dangereux, que je ne méritais pas tant de clémence, que je ne serais bon qu'à te faire souffrir toi aussi.

Enfin, je me suis demandé ce qui pouvait bien t'intéresser en moi, tu étais le soleil et moi la lune.

Il était mon soleil et moi sa lune. Non. Il était les étoiles qui guident les âmes perdues. Il était l'étoile qui me guidait quand j'étais perdu.

Toi, tu as toujours été le soleil, vive et éclatante d'une jovialité irradiante. Tu ne t'en rends pas bien compte, mais parfois, souvent, être près de toi est pesant. Cette gaîté finit par déteindre sur ceux qui t'entourent et sur moi aussi, mais moi, je n'ai jamais vraiment su quoi faire de ce bonheur.

Parfois, quand tu souris ou quand tu parles, je pense à lui. Vous avez cet éclat en commun, celui de la liberté. Celui qui vous pousse à n'écouter que votre cœur et à laisser les autres penser ce qu'ils veulent.

Parfois, quand tu souris ou quand tu parles, ça fait mal. Ça me fait mal de penser à lui, alors que tu es là devant moi, vivante et vibrante. Tu mérites mieux qu'une piètre comparaison. Ça fait mal parce que je sais qu'il nous voit tous deux nous découvrir, nous sourire, nous chérir.

Parfois, quand tu souris ou quand tu parles, ça m'apaise. Surtout quand tu ris, j'ai l'impression que demain n'a plus d'importance.

Peu à peu la nuit a laissé place à l'aube. Puis l'aube au jour. Les sentiers étoilés ont laissé place aux caresses des rayons du soleil et à sa douce chaleur qui a su m'accueillir en son sein.

Avec toi, c'est facile, léger, tendre et lumineux, mais non pas moins charnel. Tu sembles me comprendre mieux que moi-même. Je t'aime.

Rien à voir entre lui et moi.

Maintenant, je pleure ton cousin. Cette fois-ci, il ne reviendra pas.

Tu tends ta main vers ma joue, la caresses, je ferme les yeux. Dans cet instant qui n'appartient qu'à nous, tu me dis de cette voix calme : « _Mais cette fois Rémus, je suis là. _» Des mots simples qui font écho en moi avec puissance. Comme si tu transformais ma peine en la tienne.

Je pleure ton cousin aujourd'hui, mais grâce à toi je ne suis plus seul, je sais que tu as compris. Tu es la seule à avoir compris. Tu me pardonnes, tu me soutiens, tu m'aimes.

Bientôt, je ne pleurerai plus ton cousin et j'accueillerai ce chagrin en une mélancolie fugace et éphémère image d'un amour trop grand, trop vif, trop rude et alors je saurai apprécier ce que la vie m'a donné à cet instant.

Bientôt, je sourirai, chérissant ces instants qui font de moi l'homme que je suis et qui me permettent de t'aimer aujourd'hui.


End file.
